It Rains and it Pours
by Miyu6
Summary: Yusuke goes shopping with Keiko and then they spend a nice romantic time in Keiko's flower fields.
1. A Pair of Shoes, or Seven or Eight

****

It Rains and it Pours

Chapter 1-A Pair of Shoes…or Seven or Eight

Keiko sat on a bench in the middle of the shopping plaza. She was waiting for Yusuke.

Where could he be? He promised." She said, sounding disappointed.

It was nearly a month ago since Yusuke's ordeal with the Saint Beasts and Keiko had long forgiven him for not telling her about it. Even though deep down, she was still a little mad. She had reason to right? She was nearly killed by blue people controlled by bugs. Keiko was thinking about it. Then she spotted Yusuke's head in the crowd and he looked like he was ducking to avoid her.

*I knew it. He didn't want to go shopping with me.* she thought.

Just as he was about to pass her, she reached into the crowd and grabbed his ear.

"Oh, Yusuke…" she said menacingly.

"Oh! How nice to see you Keiko." Yusuke responded nervously.

Keiko wasn't fooled one bit. She had known Yusuke forever or so it seemed. She dragged him out and sat him on the bench.

"Yusuke. You can't keep slipping away from me. If you do…we'll have to stop seeing each other." Keiko said calmly, even though in her heart she knew she could never do it. 

Yusuke, not believing her, smiled and apologized.

"Keiko. I'm sorry." He said standing up and holding her hand.

"Let's go. We might as well get done shopping before nightfall." 

Keiko looked at her watch. It was only 11:45 AM. Then she realized he was joking. She hugged him.

"Now, where are we off to? Hmm…how about…the shoe store! I could always use some more shoes." She said.

Yusuke frowned sarcastically.

"Awwww…anything but there. High heels don't look good on me." He said laughing.

"Be quiet you big baby." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keiko and Yusuke came out of the shoe store. Keiko carrying one box, Yusuke carrying seven.

"Hey, how did I end up with all these boxes again? I didn't even buy any shoes." He asked.

"You offered to carry them. Remember?" Keiko said trying to refresh his memory.

"I did?" she said confused.

"Yep." She replied.

"Ok whatever you say." He said deciding not to argue with her because those kinds of arguments usually led to Yusuke being slapped.

They reached Keiko's house and dropped all 8 pairs of shoes off then went back outside and into the back yard.

"Well, that had to be the best time I've ever had in my life." Yusuke said sarcastically as he leaned against a tree.

Keiko smiled knowing it was just about the most boring thing in the world to shop for shoes. Especially for a guy like Yusuke who spends most of his waking hours fighting gangs for the fun of it.


	2. By the Apple Tree: Sunshine and Daisies

****

It Rains and it Pours

Chapter 2- By the Apple Tree: Sunshine and Daisies

Yusuke, leaning against the tree, could stand no longer just to look at Keiko. He slowly walked to her, grabbed her hand, and brought her over to the shaded area behind the apple tree.

"Yusuke." She whispered looking into his eyes.

Yusuke tilted his head at the same time she did and they kissed. It had been only the second time they had ever kissed. The first time they had done it since Yusuke's big life ordeal when Keiko had to kiss him for him to become alive again. Yusuke hadn't even been fully conscious then and only caught the gist of it when his soul finally fused with his body.

Yusuke held Keiko around the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other tightly. While embraced, Keiko could feel nothing but Yusuke's warmth. She couldn't feel the cool breeze or even hear the robins playing in the trees they were standing under. Yusuke was all that mattered.

Keiko pulled herself away Yusuke for a brief second. She wanted to show him something. It had been her favorite place in the world to rest and relax, and now she wanted to share it with him. She led him farther down the hills into her backyard. He had never been there before. These hills were not seeable from the house.

Yusuke was blinded. There were rows upon rows of yellow daisies. Each fluttering in the wind. It was a cascade of the most beautiful thing Yusuke had ever seen. Other than Keiko or course. Keiko found a small open patch and led Yusuke there. Yusuke lay down on his back and looked up at the clouds. Keiko did the same. They looked different and each had its own unique shape. Yusuke reached over and held Keiko's hand. It was warm. Just like her spirit. That was the thing he liked most about Keiko. No matter how "down in the dumps" he was, she always had the cure to make him feel better. 

Keiko felt Yusuke grasp her hand and she looked at him. His eyes seemed soft and they had a pastel-like color to them. He wasn't his usual self. She liked him this way, but knew it wouldn't last forever. Soon he would get a new mission from Koenma and he would have to leave again.

~ So, how did you like it? I have yet to write another chapter and I will when I get more reviews. If you think I should continue just say so, k? Thanks for your input. ~Miyu


	3. A New Mission

****

It Rains and it Pours

Chapter 3- A New Mission  
  
Keiko rolled over and leaned into Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke I'm scared." She said quietly.  
  
Yusuke wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Why is that Keiko?" he asked kindly.  
  
"B-because if you get a new mission…I might never see you again." She said softly. Yusuke could hear a lot of concern in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko. This old lug head won't ever leave you forever. I just...couldn't." He said smiling.  
  
Keiko smiled weakly.  
  
She sighed. "Whatever you say Yusuke." She nuzzled him softly with her cheek.  
  
Yusuke smiled.  
  
"You know, I think we should do this a little more often." He said joking.  
  
Surprisingly, Keiko nodded.  
  
Keiko sat up, as did Yusuke. She leaned into him.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
Yusuke smiled.  
  
"I love you to Keiko."  
  
He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and sat her in his lap softly. Keiko giggled.  
  
"Look Yusuke. Aren't the clouds beautiful?" she asked.  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah, uh...as beautiful as fluffy condensations of water can be." He muttered jokingly.

"Hey…I AM learning something in Science class…"  
  
Keiko started to get up.  
  
"Come on Yusuke. We'd better get going." She announced. She grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him up. He pulled her harder and knocked her down.  
  
"What was that for Yusuke?" she asked questioningly.  
  
Yusuke smiled. "It's supposed to be the other way around." He said as he stood up, bent down and picked her up in his arms.  
  
Keiko giggled.  
  
"Oh Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke carried her in his arms across the yard, up the steep hills. All the while Keiko was smiling. Deep down in her heart though, she knew it wouldn't last forever.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Yusuke reached her house and dropped her off.  
  
"I-I'll see you tomorrow right Keiko?" he asked.  
  
Keiko nodded.  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Yusuke left Keiko's house and started running towards his. He was in a hurry to get back because it was nearly dinner time. Not that Atsuko would be there to cook for him anyway. She was probably out drinking.  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" a loud voice said. It was a voice that Yusuke easily recognized. Yusuke cringed.  
  
"Koenma? Do you have to bother me now? I just got done with Keiko and I'm not in the mood. This better not be some long term assignment or something." He said a bit perturbed.  
  
~ Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. I'm working on 15 different stories if you didn't know…well, actually 13 cause I finished two of them. I hope to have the next one up soon. ~ Miyu 


End file.
